The path
by KuruokaShi
Summary: Some sweet moments/drabbles between add and ciel


^3^ my second fanfic! this story was just to satisfy my fantasy..umm not that kind..just some sweet little moments between Ciel and Add, and yes I play elsword but still new in there ~~ anyway I hope you guys love the story!

Chapter 1-Royal Guard & Mastermind

'Talking"

* * *

It was nighttime and yet there is a still a figure, sitting on a blue chair. The person was Ciel and he was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice that it was already late. Just as he was about to turned the next page he heard the sound of glass he composed himself but after a few minutes, he decided that it was nothing,"Perhaps just a wind or animals" shrugging off the feeling he was about to pick the book when he heard once more, a sound but this time it was different .It was a faint voice of someone, thinking it was an intruder he quickly takes his spare guns and quietly leaves the room.

Quietly he approached the place where he heard the sound come from, blending in the dark was something he used at considering that was his priority for becoming an assassin in his previous work. As he was closer he finally sees the place where the sound comes from and became worried because it comes from Add room. Slowly, he walks over to the door and opens it , what he saw inside was a messy, thrashed room with broken devices over the floor and a person was standing in all this mess. Worried he walks towards Add and asks him whats happening, however, he only received a glare and a "tch" from him.

Add thought that ciel will leave him alone if he ignores that man but that seems to be a bad choice, a very bad one. Didn't want the older man to disturb him, he told ciel that it was nothing and that he better go to sleep now because it was already late at night. "But, what about you? you didn't leave the lab for about 5 days and look at your appearances" told Ciel like a mother. Well, it's kinda true think Add, his cheeks has sunken and there are bags under his eyes. Frowning at his own appearances he finally agrees to Ciel and decides to sleep while Ciel volunteer himself to clean up the room.

As Ciel finally finish cleaning the room he saw Add thrashing around the bed and mumbling something, smiling at the scene he goes towards add and sit next to him on the bed. Looking at him properly a thought comes to his head" hm..who knows that he looks like a kid in his sleep..just like lu" chuckling he was about to stand up until his shirt is being pulled on, looking he saw it was Add mumbling saying something about " mom...,please...no...dont leave me..."it seems like he had a nightmare thinks ciel.

"Shh...it's okay,...nothing will scare you" whispering some sweet words he finally starts to calm down. Yawning Ciel also seems to be sleepy, thinking that some sleep will be fine he also fell asleep next to Add.

* * *

Next Morning-

"Shh..quiet down they will hear you" say, someone

Ciel began to stir in his sleep.

"Oh come on, they sleep like a log y'know" another person say

Add ears twitch.

"How dare you trying to keep my servant status lower than a demon?!" the third person say

A smile graced on Ciel face

'Wait lu...you got it wrong...uhh...someone helps me!" it seems like Elsword just anger Lu think Ciel

"To even say a lord name without no respect! that's it no forgiveness for you elsword" and he mad Lu angrier than ever think Ciel again

"Hieehhh! guys?..someone..anyone HELP Me!"

Add finally get to hear them clearly and was thinking how stupid that brat is

"-...-'

"-..-"

"Nah" hmm..it's rare for raven to say no think add

"I appreciate my life okay" and that sounds like Aisha

"You brought this yourself Els" that's true, it seems like Elboy really have no brain after all...angering a demon lord? never knew he was this stupid think add

"Uwaah...raven? even you sister?..w-wait..nooo!"

-SMACK-swish-ugh huh-

"Ouch, that really hurt," think both of them as ciel began to make his grip at his partner waist tighter and add snuggle int him.

Meanwhile, at the outside, the others were cheering up and putting on a bet on whom will word the fight.

* * *

How was it? gosh probably too kinky and all ;p it's kinda hard to portray Guard and Mind because I didn't play them but I tried as hard as I can and this is it. Hope you will love it, don't forget to rate and review ^^ bye2


End file.
